leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PM002
!! | image=PM002.png| number=2 | manga_series=Pokémon Pocket Monsters | series=Pokémon Pocket Monsters | volume=1 | location=Viridian Forest | prev_chapter=Introducing the Pokémon Clefairy!! | next_chapter=Bring Down the Powerful Opponent Onix!! | chapter=Kanto | }} Big Battle in the Viridian Forest!!/' ' (Japanese: トキワの森で大バトル！！ Big Battle in the !!) is the second chapter of the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga. Plot Shortly after leaving Pallet Town, and his head to Viridian Forest, determined to complete the Pokédex by catching the Pokémon in the forest. Clefairy however complains that he is hungry, which only angers Red and he insists that Clefairy should be more concerned with fighting like other Pokémon. Clefairy responds that he hates fighting and would rather live a peaceful life free of battles, which upsets Red again and states that he chose Clefairy with the belief that he was the best Pokémon available. He is however ignored and Clefairy walks off as Red continues to yell at him. After walking some more in the woods, Red says that he is also hungry and Clefairy rests underneath a tree, saying that he's too tired to take another step, and Red runs off to find food for them. He returns with a coconut, which Clefairy refuses as it is too small and says that he cannot fight unless his stomach is good and full. Red leaves to find a larger coconut, and later returns with one which Clefairy heartily eats. Finishing his snack, Clefairy announces that he's ready for any battle, and the two continue their search. Rather than actively finding wild Pokémon to fight however, Clefairy digs a pitfall trap, which only infuriates Red more. The two then hear laughing nearby, and turn to find several wild Pokémon mocking them, including a . Red sends out Clefairy to fight the Mewtwo but Clefairy, true to his word, is not interested in battling. After a bit of pressuring, the battle begins and Clefairy rushes at Mewtwo, only to run past it and attack a weaker, unknown Pokémon instead, and is met with more of Red's scoldings as he tries to direct his Pokémon to target the Mewtwo. With the wild Pokémon weakened now, Clefairy tells Red that now is his chance to toss a Poké Ball at the Pokémon, however Red doesn't seem to know where he had put his Poké Balls. Clefairy shows Red the Poké Balls attached to his belt, which prompts Red to throw a Ball at the Bug-type Pokémon, catching it. Mewtwo however only mocks Red by saying that Bug-type Pokémon are weak and useless, but Red is determined that he will catch the Mewtwo next. Clefairy announces that he has a special move that he can use that will guarantee them a win, and uses , which causes Clefairy to vanish in a puff of smoke as he shrinks down. Claiming that he can now enter a Pokémon's body in his microscopic size, and runs off to enter Mewtwo to attack it from the inside. However just before Clefairy can enter its mouth, a bird dives down and carries off Clefairy. He eventually does return to the group in normal size, now appearing quite bruised and hurt. Clefairy then to use another move, this time , and is scolded again by Red who says that Barrier is a defensive move. Suddenly the wild Pokémon start to become fed up and charges at the two, and in desperation, Red throws a Poké Ball at Mewtwo, only to watch it bounce off. Mewtwo calls the Trainer stupid for throwing a Ball at a healthy Pokémon, but is ignored as Red continuously throws more Poké Balls at it. The other wild Pokémon keep chasing Clefairy until Mewtwo kicks him off a cliff, defeating the pink Pokémon. Red carries off his Clefairy to the nearest Pokémon Center, swearing that he will get even with the forest's wild Pokémon. At the Pokémon Center, Red meets up with again, who mocks Red that he only has one Pokémon. Red corrects Green that he had caught a Pokémon. Green is unimpressed, and tells Red that he had already caught ten more Pokémon and leaves the building. Clefairy meanwhile is put into a large tank which uses electricity to heal Pokémon. While undergoing this treatment, Green watches Clefairy from a window and decides to sabotage the healing process. Green has his release an insect to fly into the room, which lands on a worker's head. The worker tries to swat at it but misses, but manages to hit it as the bug lands on a button that control's the tank's voltage, accidentally pressing the button in the process. This sends 10,000 volts of electricity coursing through Clefairy's body, electrocuting him, but he manages to break free out of the tank, which startles Red into dropping the Poké Ball containing his newly caught Bug-type Pokémon. The Ball opens and releases the Pokémon, which then escapes as Red chases after it. Major events * catches an unnamed Pokémon which later escapes. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * * * * * Unnamed Bug-type Pokémon Characters Humans * * Pokémon * * * * * * * ( ) * Unnamed Bug-type Pokémon ( 's; escapes) * ( ) Trivia Errors * The Chuang Yi title misspells "Viridian" as "Veridian". 002 de:Kapitel 2 (Pokémon Pocket Monsters) zh:PPM002